custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (story)
Summary This is the story about the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It takes place both before and after the Great Cataclysm. Story Chapter One A Makuta stormed down the hallway of his fortress. When he reached his door, he grasped the handle and threw it open with a crash. walking quickly over to the window, he looked out over the fields of Matoran below. Smoke was still rising from the farmlands, and he watched as a Toa of Water doused the flame. He turned around and screamed in frustration. He raised his armored foot and slammed it into a table, sending the wooden creation across the room, where it cracked upon hitting the stone wall. "Votumah." someone said. The Makuta whirled to face the speaker, drawing his weapon. The speaker raised his hands. "Whoa, it's me, Krika. Calm down." Votumah lowered his weapon, breathing heavily. "Krika. It's been a while. What brings you to my island?" "Teridax has called a Convalescence. It's in a few days; he sent me down to inform you." "You? Why not a messenger?" "We heard that you had some.. problems. He thought that you would receive me better." He gestured at the table. "It appears he was right." Votumah sighed. "What's the topic?" "I don't know." Krika walked over to him. "What's the problem?" he pointed at the burning fields. Votumah looked out the window, away from his cohort. "I built a new Rahi. It was supposed to be used for farmwork; it was huge, hulking. I gave it a bad temper against intruders, to help protect the farms. I gave them to some farmers and then left the island for a few days to discuss some things with Mutran. When I came back, they were rampaging around, destroying everything they could. Some of my Toa... Well, they didn't fare that well. My beasts of burden had become beasts of destruction. And my Matoran--the ones who are to trust me--have paid the price." He turned back to Krika, his eyes wild. "My Matoran died." He grabbed Krika's shoulders and shook him. "They died, Krika! And I wasn't here to save them!" Krika brushed his hands away. "So what? They're just Matoran!" "How can you say that?!" Votumah said. "This was our job! ''We were to protect them! I failed, Krika. Their blood is on my hands." "Now you sound like a Toa." Krika said. "Unity, duty, destiny; these aren't our virtues." "We have been getting a bad reputation; always have the Matoran been fearful of me. Now..." Votumah sat down in a chair nearby. "Now they hate me. My Toa have informed me that they think this was intentional. The Matoran, I mean. But with some recent developments... My Toa aren't all as loyal as they used to be." "Tell me about it. Even Miserix has been under scrutiny by some Toa." said Krika, rolling his eyes. Votumah sighed. "If only we were Toa..." Krika raised a proverbial eyebrow. "What? And lose your power? Your influence? The respect and fear of Matoran?" "I would gain their trust and the reverence I deserve! I am treated like a boogeyman, lurking inside his castle until I want to feast on blood!" Votumah stood to his feet. "This is ''my island! And I deserve to be treated with respect! NOT FEAR!" Votumah took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then released it. "I'm sorry, Krika." he said calmly. "I know that I've never been a proper Makuta. Too soft, I suppose. Krika, you've always been a... Person, to me. You're honest, at least. Tell me the truth. Am I even meant for this power? Am I too soft for a Makuta?" Krika thought for a moment. "You know, I believe that I have overstayed my welcome. Now think. Are you a failure?" He looked out the window. "I think that you just misunderstood our purpose. The Toa are protectors. What are they to protect the Matoran from?" Krika smiled slightly. "I'll see you in a few days." He shapeshifted into a giant bird and jumped out the window and flew away. Chapter Two A blue Toa walked softly through the rubble of a building in Le-Metru. A group of other Toa followed in step with her. She stopped and raised a fist; those under her command halted. "What is it, Chanticleer?" asked a red Toa. "A tripwire." She pointed. "Be careful; a touch could set off the Dark Hunter's bombs." A white Toa pushed past them and knelt down. Using his mask powers, he saw how the mechanism worked. "It's electrically powered. If the wire is cut, it will go off. Don't touch it." He created an ice wall on either side of the wire. "So be careful." The blue Toa stepped gingerly over the wire. A green Toa followed suit, but as he placed his foot forward again, there was an almost inaudible *click.* The Toa swore. "I told you to let me go first." Chanticleer growled. She used her water powers to wash away the dirt at their feet; the green Toa had stepped on a mine. The green Toa's eyes grew wide. "What do I do? Guys, help me!" he said, louder than he should have. Half a mile away, a tall, thin Dark Hunter turned in their direction, raising his rifle. Chanticleer pointed her weapon at the exposed mine. "OK, when I say so, pull your foot back two inches. Understand?" The green Toa nodded. He then grunted, a sharp *crack* ringing out after. He stood frozen for a second, a hole open in his forehead. Then he fell backward. His body smashed through the ice and at the same time, the mine and the bombs detonated. Chanticleer was picked up by the force of the blast and thrown forward twenty feet, where she smashed into the open pavement. The other Toa, also thrown by the blast, dove for cover. The red Toa pulled a large piece of metal from his chest and looked around. Next to him was a black Toa of Earth, who was looking over a pile of masonry at the blue Toa. "You OK?" asked the crimson Toa. "Yeah, Tactra. I'm fine." the ebony Toa said. "I'm going to go get Chanticleer." Tactra shook his head. "You can't do that! You'll get yourself killed! I'll do it." "Not like that!" the black Toa pointed at Tactra's chest, where blood and other fluids were leaking. "Give me your shield. Apply pressure." The black Toa raised his head above the rock they were hiding behind. He say Chanticleer splayed out in the street like a rag doll. He ducked as a bullet flew over his head. "Cover me if you can!" He propelled himself over the rock and hit the ground prostrate. He crawled forward, the shield reflecting the bullets as he advanced. Tactra sat up and lifted his axe, firing lasers over the heads of his teammates before him. The black Toa reached his leader. He turned around. "Chanticleer's alive!" he called, He grabbed her around the waist and started dragging her backwards. When he reached the barricade, he stood up, flinging Chanticleer over the rock and into Tactra's waiting arms. As he scrambled up back over the rock, the sniper fired again. This time the bullet found its mark, punching through the black Toa's back. He cried out and fell forward. He reached up with one arm and pulled himself up the rock. As he rolled over, another shot rang out and the bullet pierced his throat. He tumbled over the ramparts and lay still. Tactra rolled him over; he was dead. He looked over tho the other side, where the other two Toa were. The white one threw his sword on the ground and drew a large pistol. "Tactra, get Chanticleer clear! Go back through the tunnels we came in. I'll hold this guy off!" "Make sure you return yourself, Hagra!" replied Tactra. The brown Toa leapt across the gap, dodging a bullet. He helped raise Chanticleer to he feet. The two started dragging her away. Hagra stood up and released a flurry of ice and plasma in all directions. The Dark Hunter fired one more shot, but an ice shard caught him in the arm. Hagra saw the Dark Hunter fall, and lowered his two guns. He holstered his pistol and withdrew a grenade. With incredible accuracy, he threw it right through the window the Dark Hunter was hiding in. The grenade detonated, coating everything inside with ice. The Dark Hunter was frozen solid. A cannon of Hagra's shoulder lifted up. "Time to die, Hunter." He muttered to himself. He fired a rocket into the building. The small hut exploded, obliterating the Dark Hunter inside. Hagra looked around once more, picked up his sword, and then ran off in the direction that Tactra and the Toa of Stone had gone. Category:Stories